Lifeless
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: Yo siempre había admirado y apreciado mi vida, lo que ahora se iba a cada segundo que pasaba, sin embargo, no sentía tristeza, no sabía que sentía en realidad, sólo sabía que quería disfrutar el tiempo que me quedaba de vida. PruAus


¡Hola~! De nuevo yo aquí con mis locuras ^^ este es un fic que escribí yo para una cuenta doble...que terminó por desintegrarse y ser borrada, así que... ¡aquí lo tienen!

_**Disclaimer:** Los awesomes personajes no me pertenecen, el fic sí._

**Dedicado a mein liebe LoriKusadashi y al "libro" que con cada frase que me da me conquista, luego con otra me rompe el corazón y así y así, lo amo demasiado, aunque me lastimé tanto y no corresponda a lo que siento U.u bueno,con ustedes, ¡el fic!**

* * *

No sabía que pensar.

Yo siempre había admirado y apreciado mi vida, lo que ahora se iba a cada segundo que pasaba, sin embargo, no sentía tristeza, no sabía que sentía en realidad, sólo sabía que quería disfrutar el tiempo que me quedaba de vida.

Se escuchó un estruendo. En un momento de descuido, una taza de porcelana yacía rota en el suelo a causa de mis manos temblorosas. Quizás me estaba torturando demasiado, quizás mi fuerza disminuía a cada momento.

"Era inútil", pensé con un suspiro. Jamás me había gustado el té y no me iba a gustar sólo porque me iba a morir, era una nimiedad para mí awesome persona.

Ahora que tenía las horas contadas, ¿qué debería hacer?

Sonreí con mi grandiosa sonrisa y obtuve la respuesta; molestar al señorito. Tal vez ya le habría llegado la noticia, tal vez no.

"Eso no me iba a detener de ninguna forma", pensé saliendo de mi casa.

Mientras iba a pie a la casa del señorito, creí detectar en las miradas de quienes se me cruzaban un extraño sentimiento, ¿lástima? No, no podía ser eso, ¿quién le tendría lástima a alguien de apariencia tan awesome como la mía? De seguro sólo era gente lamentándose por su futuro, ahora que su nación ya no iba a existir, aunque no supieran que eso significaba también que el latido de un corazón que había latido por siglos se detuviera. Claro que era eso, mis suposiciones siempre eran acertadas.

Llegué a su casa por fin y entré sin que me importara siquiera tener su permiso o no. Me lo encontré sentado en el sofá, como siempre y me dispuse a molestarlo cuando noté otra cosa, estaba… ¿llorando? ¿Por qué podía ser? ¿Por qué lloraría? Ignoré por un momento mis intenciones iniciales y me acerqué a él para consolarlo o jalar a Mariazell, una mejor idea todavía.

— ¿Señorito? —pregunté sin decidirme bien qué hacer. El aludido, al escuchar mi voz, trató inútilmente de ocultar su llanto, demasiado tarde—. Señorito, no trates de ocultarlo, el grandioso yo ya te ha descubierto. Kesesese~ ¡Dile al grandioso yo que te ocurre!

— ¿Por qué siempre me dejan de lado? ¡Ve y unifícate de una vez! ¡Tonto! —vociferó el aristócrata en un tono afectado, eso fue lo que me provocó, no lo que decía, sino el tono en el que lo decía. Sonreí de nuevo y decidí burlarme.

— ¿Acaso estás celoso, señorito?

— ¿P-por qué habría de estar celoso? Yo no quiero morirme—susurró bajito, al tiempo que una lágrima volvía a derramarse por su mejilla, lo miré con seriedad, así que de verdad lo sabía. Sequé su lágrima con el dorso de mi mano—, eres un tonto.

— ¿Un tonto por qué? ¿Un tonto por hacer lo mejor por West? ¿Un tonto por secar tus lágrimas? O… —comencé acercándome a él—, ¿un tonto por besarte? —completé y le di un beso en los labios. El castaño, demasiado confundido para saber que pasaba, tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después cerrarlos con fuerza y murmurar:

—Tonto… ich liebe dich…—después de eso, correspondió el beso que yo inicié, fue corto, pero no por eso vacío en sentimiento. Sonreí de la manera más genial que me fue posible y lo miré a los ojos.

—Eres afortunado, porque ahora escucharás de mi persona que: —ich liebe dich—me miró avergonzado, sabía que había olvidado por un momento el asunto de mi muerte, así era mejor. De cualquier manera, por algo era tan awesome.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó nuevamente, casi como si hubiese adivinado mi pensamiento.

—Ya te lo dije—me limité a decir, cerrando los ojos, serio de nuevo.

— ¿Harás esto sólo por tu hermano? Nunca lo creí de ti.

— Al igual que yo nunca pensé que podrías decir algo tan adorable, kesesese—le dije, intentando desviar el tema, no era algo de lo que me apeteciera hablar en ese momento, de tan sólo pensarlo se me revolvía ligeramente el estómago.

—No cambies de tema—repuso, aunque un ligero tono sonrosado se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Si insistes, sí, lo hice por el bien de West, él se podrá convertir en una gran nación, casi tan genial como yo, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—No lo hagas… no dejes que… no puedes simplemente decidir eso y ya.

—Puedo y ya lo hice, alguien tan grandioso como yo…

—Déjate de tonterías—me interrumpió visiblemente molesto por todos los rodeos que me tomaba. Suspiró, quería que me pusiera serio, pues me iba a poner serio.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer, Austria, ya lo he decidido y pronto ya todos dejarán de nombrarme como su nación porque ya no lo seré más, tampoco un humano, solamente moriré y asunto arreglado. De cualquier forma, cuídate—le dije como despedida, sonriendo con sinceridad y depositando un beso en su frente.

Salí por donde entré y le lancé una última mirada a su rostro lleno de lágrimas, no lo volvería a ver, pero así yo lo había decidido, me dije al darle la espalda, tenía que ser lo correcto, aunque si no lo fuera ya nada se podría hacer, ahora sólo sería un recuerdo de la época, un recuerdo que se desvanecería con el tiempo y aún así, no me importaba, concluí con una sonrisa, preparado para desaparecer de entre las naciones, preparado para desaparecer del mundo.

* * *

**Agradezco a todos, si es que leyeron hasta aquí, los quiero mucho -abrazo virtual- espero reviews ;D**


End file.
